Akari's Big Break
by houl8
Summary: Akari is delicious, we can all agree about that. So i have decided to write this, it will just be a bunch of smuty goodness, with alot of other characters. enjoy the lemony fresh scent boys and girls, but do be warned, the first chapter is incest


Chapter 1- Yuma's messy day

Yuma sat there on his computer typing on a school project that he didn't want to be working on to begin with. There was a small tournament going on right down the street that Akari didn't let him go to because he had a D in one of his classes and so she MADE his teacher give him extra credit over the weekend.

After he finished the tournament was over and kite was the winner Yuma felt a lot better about not going. After trying repeatedly to call Bronk, Tori, and even Shark and none of them answered he started playing around on the internet and stumbled upon a site that made him indulge in one of his most private and shameful pastimes. He unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers a little, spit on his left hand and used his right hand to find a video that he liked and started rubbing vigorously up and down on his length almost showing no concern that his sister and grandma where both one room away going to call him for dinner any time now.

After about 20 minutes he was just about to finish when Akari walked in the room and just stopped herself from yelling at him for what he was doing but instead very harshly whispered at him "what the fuck are you doing?"

To which Yuma replied "you didn't let me go to the duel tournament so after I finished the work you forced my teacher to give me I was bored so I stumbled upon this site and one thing led to another"

"I'm fine with a little bit of experimentation Yuma but this isn't the first time I've walked in on you 'indulging' yourself and it's not healthy Yuma if you really want to experience sex or love for that matter talk to some of your girl friends and see if they are open to experimentation too"

"Don't you think I've tried that Akari! I asked Tori if she would try 'it' with me and she quickly shot me down and when I asked Cathy her face got really deep red and she ran away with her hand over her nose."

"Well Yuma you didn't ask ALL your girl friends."

"Fine you tell me who I forgot to ask then smart one."

"Well Yuma for one I've always considered myself your friend"

"Akari you're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

At that comment Akari's hand reached down to Yuma's member, which had now became flaccid but he had not had time to put it away.

"hmmmm, it seems like you're starting to like the idea a bit more"

Yuma's length was growing fast and so Akari knew that her hand wouldn't be as fun in a little bit and she had to show him that even a girl's mouth was better than his or anyone's hand for that matter

"Hold still now Yuma"

"Akari what are you about to do?"

Her mouth fit tightly around his meat and his sack, soaking him in her saliva. She slid her mouth off of his tentacles and up to just below the tip and played with it with her tongue until he was just about to finish

"What happened to not wanting to do this Yuma?" she returned to her hand moving up and down vigorously all Yuma could do was moan.

"I hope you're ready for this Yuma because I have been for a few years now" she stood up and sat down right on top of his length and couldn't help but let out a loud moan when Yuma was all the way in her. Yuma was biting his lip so hard it had started bleeding

"Oh Yuma your bleeding!" she started kissing him and sucking on his lip until the bleeding had stopped "there all better."

She was riding him hard even after they both had came and they had both given in to their urges and where moaning and saying the others name so loud the neighbors had knocked on the front door and yelled at them to stop but to no avail. Their legs coated in each other's fluids. Almost stuck together Akari was leaning on Yuma's shoulders and Yuma was looking down her shirt and was getting hard again so he started taking her shirt off

"Yuma would you please tell me what you're doing?" you could hear the tiredness in her voice and who could blame her she just went an hour with her brother doing all the work

"don't worry Akari I want to try something" he finished taking her shirt off and one of her bra cups and started licking around he nipple in a spiral fashion and when he got to her nipple he firmly grabbed the side of her breast and started nibbling on it which didn't wake Akari up from her half sleeping state so he started pumping again and again which did succeed in waking her and making her start moaning again. Her tight walls tightly squeezing his small length tighter and tighter making him speed until he came for the third time and Akari squirted all over him

After spending the entire night locked in a glorious embrace they knew they would have to separate from one another and end this extremely passionate time in both of their lives

So after they took a shower together (this was mostly to save time not to do anything else as they were both extremely chaffed from being stuck together like that for so long)

After they had both exited the shower they had realized that there grandma hadn't even bothered them with supper so they had assumed that she had left but much to their embarrassment she was standing right outside the bathroom door. They were both ready for the ultimate in scoldings when she simply said "you two must be tired not to mention famished then she gestured to a full table of food"

"So you know what me and Yuma were doing?"

"Of course dear Akari what else could you have been doing?"

"Wait, wait, wait you aren't mad at us?"

"Of course not Yuma my boy there is nothing wrong with harmless experimentation. Just don't get that attached to the feeling of a family member you need someone that you love not because of blood but because of their soul"


End file.
